


Let It Snow

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anne prompted: seblaine + snow </p><p>tada!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

If you asked Sebastian if he’d be outside covered in snow days before Christmas with his best friend, he would laugh in your face.

But that’s exactly what he’s doing.

Rewind back to earlier that evening when Blaine ran into the room with what seemed like a permanent frown on his face, his cheery mood from yesterday gone completely.

“What’s wrong Killer?” Sebastian asked using the nickname that equally annoyed and amused Blaine to no end.

“My parents are stuck in Philly and won’t be back until the 26th. All the flights before then are canceled because of the snow or they’re too expensive, even for them.” Blaine explained, his voice muffled by the pillow that he seemed to be suffocating himself with.

Sebastian sighed, before walking over to his friend pulling the pillow away from his face. As soon as he did that, Blaine found comfort elsewhere.

On Sebastian’s chest. 

_Oh_.

“I just wanted everything this year to be perfect. Everything was fine until the weather had to ruin it. I love snow, but not when it interferes with me spending Christmas with my parents.” He said, his cheek pressed against Sebastian’s chest. 

Sebastian slowly rubbed Blaine’s back unsure if he should or not, but when Blaine pressed himself further into Sebastian’s arms, Sebastian threw caution to the wind and wrapped his arms around his sad friend.

Sebastian laughed gently as he heard soft snores from his friend a few minutes later. Trying to get up was difficult, as Blaine latched onto him like an octopus not wanting to get out of the comfort of his friends arms, even unconsciously. 

Sebastian slowly moved his arm so he could grab his phone, while holding his other arm around Blaine, keeping his friend’s body close to him. As he turned on his phone, he started playing one of his many apps.

He needed at least something to do to pass the time.

\--

“Blaine…buddy, you have to get up. My leg’s asleep,” Sebastian stated, trying to rouse his friend from his nap. Two hours had passed, but within those two hours there was snow now covering the ground outside Dalton’s doors.

“’on’t wanna,” came the muffled response as the grip Blaine had around Sebastian grew stronger. 

“Come on Blaine, there’s snow outside. We can…build a snowman?” Sebastian said wincing. He so didn’t want to build a snowman, as his many attempts as a child didn’t turn out as he planned, but Blaine loved the snow.

His plan now was to make Blaine happy again and also somehow get his parents back to Ohio for Christmas, but he’d deal with that tomorrow.

Blaine let out a groan, but sat up and looked out the window as the snow fell heavily. He smiled before turning to Sebastian, already planning what his snowman would look like in his head. 

“Alright, let’s go,” Sebastian uttered, letting a smile appear on his face as Blaine grabbed his arm, pulling him up off the bed. 

“Blaine wai-,” Sebastian warned his friend as he went racing out the door, now talking to empty air, “we need our coats…”

\--

Ten minutes later after Sebastian grabbed their jackets, hats, gloves and scarves, he walked outside already seeing Blaine try to catch snowflakes on his tongue. 

Chuckling at his friend who was already covered in a thin layer of snow, he walked over and put the jacket over Blaine’s shoulder and plopped his hat right on his head.

Blaine turned around a slight blush on his cheeks, before putting the jacket on and grabbing the gloves and scarf that Sebastian was handing over.

Sebastian smirked at his friend before turning around and starting his snowman. Blaine looked on his surprise, knowing Sebastian was not one to build snowmen or be willing to stand out in the snow when it was 15 degrees outside. His friend always amazed him.

 _Friend_.

That’s all they were and Blaine wished they were more. The topic never came up and while they both knew they liked boys and told each other just that, there was no notion that Sebastian liked Blaine like that.

If Sebastian was willing to do this for Blaine, could it mean something or was he just being a really good friend? There was no way to tell unless he did something about it.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a snowball hitting his face, leaving him gasping as it got under his jacket, the coolness of the snow now melting down his chest.

Without a second thought Blaine walked over, pulled Sebastian up from where he had been trying to build his snowman and grabbed his face. Sebastian looked at Blaine with wide eyes, and before his friend could move, Blaine leaned in and kissed him. 

Sebastian made a noise of surprise, before deepening the kiss. The kiss lasted for 30 seconds before they broke apart. The heavy breathing from both of them the only thing they heard, other than soft Christmas music playing in the background from the neighborhood.

“I – wow. Definitely wasn’t expecting that,” Sebastian started, watching as Blaine’s face fell, thinking he was turning him down, so he continued. “No! I don’t regret it at all Blaine. Just didn’t think you liked me like that is all.”

“Oh,” Blaine murmured, looking anywhere but at Sebastian.

“I’ve had a crush on you since I transferred, but I didn’t think you saw me like that. I figured I shouldn’t even try and just keep being friends because I didn’t want to lose our friendship,” Sebastian explained, waiting for Blaine to say something.

Blaine spoke no words because he had none, so instead he showed Sebastian just how he felt by leaning up and kissing Sebastian again on the lips and wrapping his arms around him as the snow landed on both their eyelashes. 

Blaine giggled, wiping the snow off his friend’s face before talking.

“I’ve had a crush on you since I first saw you walk through Dalton’s doors, but I didn’t want to say anything because you were new and it looked like you just needed a friend at the time,” He explained, before shrugging and grinning at Sebastian.

Sebastian shook his head, trying to wrap his head around the fact that they had been mutually crushing on each other for MONTHS.

“Better late than never I say,” was his only response before he pulled Blaine into another kiss.

\--

If Blaine’s parents managed to come back Christmas Eve, Blaine was none the wiser and Sebastian’s savings had only gone down by a little. Anything to make his now _boyfriend_ happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!!


End file.
